


Comfort plus one

by Dathfreak



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Established Romance, Multi, Polyamory, honestly this is just what i would want from my relationship, its basically just the union being assholes, there is a slight scene of yaz in a panic, this is also just my personal idea of what i think will happen after the next episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathfreak/pseuds/Dathfreak
Summary: Yasamin goes through a traumatic experience and even the most battle hardened and toughest soldier need comfort. Even those who's bodies are miles away from the fight





	Comfort plus one

Yasamin screamed in pain as the metal of her joints warped and caved under the constant fire of the Union spider tanks, driving metal and shrapnel into the sensitive exo-skeleton of the holon body beneath her armor. She could faintly hear the voice of Chase telling her to turn down something but she wasn’t sure what. There was nothing for her to turn down in this situation. She was stuck, tied up, unable to move and incapable of fighting back. 

She watched in horror as another tank crawled slowly along the ground towards her, tank barrel and turret mounts aimed directly at her digital brain housing. Panic started to rise up her throat, stopping her from making any noise besides a pathetic whimper.

‘That’s what your last words are going to be? Really?’ 

She pulled at the cables still attached to her, nothing happening apart from the other spider tanks opening fire once again.

“Yas!” Chase yelled, diving through the air now, dodging Union drones and airships in an attempt to save his best friend.

“Breathe for me darling, we are on our way as well.” she heard Valentina whisper to her from inside their network. 

Retreating back into her mind she turned to see both Kazu and Valentina there. Both of them a reassuring presence, staving off the panic for now. 

“What should I do..?” she asked, voice small and worry clear to hear even to herself. 

“Simply breath, Chase is almost there.” 

Kazu opened his mouth to say something as well but stopped and looked up for a second before smirking to himself. He looked at Valentina, smirk still on his face.

“How confident are you in your aim today?”

“Very, why?”

“Share your senses with our dear sniper, would you?” he said looking at Yasamin.

“What? No! I won’t put either of you through this as well!” she said panic resurfacing quickly.

“Calm down little phoenix, you just need to share your eyesight”.

“Oh..” Valentina said quietly, recognition showing in their eyes.

“Do it, you will be fine darling.”

Yasamin looked at both of them still confused but willing to trust the two of them. She opened the eyes of her holon again, letting the connection flow outwards just enough for Valentina to latch onto their vision. Relief settling in slightly as she no longer felt as alone.

“When I say so, start overclocking yourself darling.” the Ukrainian whispered to her.

She waited for Valentina’s signal, unsure when it would come or where it would come from.

“Now!” Valentina yelled, just as the tank fired its shell.

Time slowing down for her, she watched as the shell crawled through the air, dust and smoke flying out of the barrel behind it, air parting in front of it. Just to the right she could see a bright streak flying towards the shell. She watched for a moment longer, curious at what the second object was and where it came from. Time sped back up with a start, alarms about her uptime blaring in her head and on her display. 

She closed her eyes once more, awaiting the impact and pain from the shell. Instead she was flung to the side, the Union tank to her left exploding and sending her careening into the other one and crushing it, finally freeing her from their tethers. Stunned she watched as the third tank tracked her, only to be crushed by a yelling Kazu. She froze as he turned to look at her, a part of her wanting to back away only to realize that he was staring at the last tank. He stood up and stalked over towards her, carefully lifting her up and giving her a once over before drawing his sword and cleaving the last tank down the middle. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, this time in russian instead of japanese. 

She softly smiled to herself, happy to see that both her partners were still concerned for her in the middle of a fight. Nodding she pulled out her rifle and turned around to rejoin the fight only to be stopped by Kazu grabbing her wrist. 

“No, you’re almost out of time. You need to download now.” he said, still speaking in russian.

She gave the battle one more look before nodding and taking off towards the hornbill. After she downloaded she watched, anxiety quietly eating away at her. Afraid that they might have to experience the same panic and fear that she just went through and burning through or going over the uptime they had left. Eventually Caliban was forced to move her to her room on the RTASA base, when she started to fall asleep while staring at the screens depicting the battle. 

When sleep finally overtook her, it was anything but restful. When she finally woke up in a cold sweat, it was just as Kazu and Valentina walked into the room, both of them looking frantic and worn out. 

“What’s wrong? Are you two ok?”

Both of their faces lit up upon hearing her voice, two sets of eyes focusing on her face.

“Are you ok?” they asked in unison, rushing to her side and grabbing her hands. 

“I- I’m fine, I was more worried about the two of you than anything else.” she said after a moment, stunned for a brief second by their urgency.

They both smiled at that, a soft look on their faces. Without saying anything else they crawled into the bed with her, never letting go of her hands, and pulled the blankets up around the three of them. 

“You need rest darling.” Valentina whispered from her left. 

“We will protect you, try to sleep.” Kazu said from her right.

Tears welled up briefly in her eyes, but were quickly blinked away. Replaced by a soft smile, before she fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by love and warmth.

When she woke again the next morning it was to both Kazu and Valentina’s arms draped over her stomach, hands entwined, and heads laying on both her shoulders. She smiled again, and closed her eyes, content to simply enjoy the morning for what it was. When the alarm went off later she was quick to turn it off, preventing the other two from waking up.

‘We could all use a day off, don’t you think?’ she thought to herself.

Sending a message to Chase and a promise to spend time in the Ether doing whatever she wished to Cammie, she sank back down into the bed, grinning as she felt Valentina smiling against her neck.

“How long have you been awake?” she asked.

“Long enough to know that we have the day together instead of training” she replied.

“Mmmm…. If that’s the case, five more minutes…” Kazu grumbled, tightening his hold on the both of them. 

“Fine, but only five.” Valentina replied before laying back down, pulling Yasamin with her, all of them smiling, surrounded by love and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if the ending seemed a little weird i was kinda running out of ideas. 
> 
> if you have any comments or suggestions please do share I would love to hear them.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you have a great day.


End file.
